


Rain, Rain, Go Away

by snazzy_scarf



Series: Shiratorizawa Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boredom, Card Games, Gen, Ghost Stories, Rain, references to haikyuu-bu, rock paper scissors, stuck inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzy_scarf/pseuds/snazzy_scarf
Summary: A raging thunderstorm forces the Shiratorizawa Volleyball Team to stay inside the club room until it's over. Shennanigans ensue as they try to find a way to pass the time.
Series: Shiratorizawa Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807855
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61
Collections: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020





	Rain, Rain, Go Away

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Day Four of Shiratorizawa Week!! I hope y'all're enjoying all the content as much as I am! Today's prompt was Rain, so I came up with this!   
> As always, thank you to my beta Andy who helped me learn the alt codes for proper hyphens. <3

A loud rush of raindrops hammering against the window interrupted the relatively calm atmosphere of the Shiratorizawa Boy’s Volleyball Team’s clubroom. It had begun softly at first, but quickly snowballed into a force that threatened the students inside. A small chatter started to drift around the room. 

“I don’t remember the weather forecast saying anything about rain this morning.” Reon remarked, folding up his gym clothes and tucking them away in his bag.

“You sure? I could’ve sworn there was at least something on there about a storm or something.” Semi replied.

“Really? I must’ve been looking at the wrong date…”

“Or ya just forgot to check, silly!” Tendou laughed from across the room, “It’s okay, it happens to the best of us.”

“There’s supposed to be a thunderstorm tonight.” Soekawa told them, pulling up the forecast on his phone and showing it to them. 

“Yikes, that doesn’t sound fun,” Semi frowned and started to put his belongings away faster. “If that’s the case, we should get out of here before it gets too bad.”

Just as the team started agreeing with him, a crack of thunder shook the room and lightning flashed through the windows. 

“Might be a little late for that.” Shirabu deadpanned from the back of the room, and they quickly changed their minds.

“Oh, who’s scared of a little lightning?” Tendou said, waving them off, “As long as we run fast enough the rain won’t be able to catch us!” He threw on his bag haphazardly and sprinted toward the door, only to be caught by Ushijima and ushered back in. 

“It’s too dangerous outside, we’ll just have to wait in here until it calms down.” He said. Tendou let out a loud groan of annoyance that was matched by Yamagata.

“C’mon, I don’t wanna sit in here all day!” The libero complained, slumping forward and drooping his shoulders. “I agree with Tendou, I say we take our chances and run.”

“Never trust the words of someone who agrees with Tendou,” Semi said, “It’s decided: we’re staying in here.” 

Mutters of dismay traveled across the room, but no one else argued with him except for Tendou.

“Hey, I have great ideas! You guys are just too scared to follow through with them.” He yelled across the room at Semi, making his way over to him. 

“I’m not scared!” Goshiki said, ignored. Some members of the team began to sit on the floor.

“Yeah, they’re great ideas alright. Great at being stupid.” Semi retorted, putting his bag away and sitting on the floor with the rest of the team. Tendou took a spot beside him and the two of them bickered for a few moments, until they were bored of the topic and diverted their attention elsewhere. 

“So!” Tendou clapped his hands together and addressed the team. “What are we going to do while we’re stuck in here?” 

The room responded with silence, and Tendou pouted.

“Really? Doesn’t anyone have any ideas?”

“Who says we have to do something as a group?” Shirabu said, sitting next to Kawanishi and pulling out some textbooks from his bag. The team had begun to form a circle of sorts. “I’ll be using my time productively while you guys keep arguing.”

“You’re no fun, Kenij, can’t you get away from studying for a second?” Tendou whined, and received an eye roll in response. He glanced to his left and raised his voice again. “Taichiii, get off your phone! Have fun with us instead!” 

Kawanishi didn’t look up as he shook his head. Tendou scowled and crossed his arms.

“Well, fine! You have fun typing away on your screen, the rest of us don’t need devices to pass the time, we can make our own fun!” He said, puffing out his chest. From the corner of his eye he saw Goshiki start to take his phone out of his bag and quickly put it away. He took a spot next to Reon and put his hands in his lap.

The team sat in a circle. Ushijima sat quietly by the door, with Soekawa on his right. Then to his right there was Yamagata, then Shirabu, then Kawanishi, Tendou, Semi, Reon, and finally Goshiki. The second years were occupied with their own endeavors, meanwhile the rest of the team sat in silence, looking at Tendou expectantly. 

“Well?” Semi looked at him from his side, “You’re the one leading the show here. Any ideas?” 

“I’m workin’ on it, I’m workin’ on it.” Tendou waved him off, nearly hitting him as he pursed his lips and looked at the floor for answers. After a few moments of quiet, he sat up straight and hit his fist to his palm. “I got it! We should have a tournament!”

“A tournament?” Goshiki perked up, leaning forward to hear more.

“What kind of tournament?” Yamagata asked.

“We’re in too small of a space to play volleyball, Tendou.” Ushijima pointed out.

“It’s not volleyball! It’s something even better!”

“Just tell us,” Semi said, shoving him lightly.

“Rock-Paper-Scissors!” Tendou exclaimed, waving his hands for emphasis and striking a variety of poses. The team didn’t return his enthusiasm, responding with eye rolls and groans, save for Goshiki and Yamagata, who were excited for any opportunity to be competitive.

“That sounds like fun!” Goshiki said, scooting closer to the center of the circle. 

“I’d be up for it.” Yamagata agreed.

“That’s the spirit!” Tendou cheered, “Who else wants to join? Semisemi?” He nudged the boy to his right and smiled.

“No way.” He laughed.

“Aww, but we need one more person! We can’t have a tournament with only three people!”

“I’ll join,” Soekawa said, scooting into the circle like Goshiki had.

“A promising contender!” Tendou yelled and pointed at the vice-captain dramatically. “But will he be any match for the other challengers we have today? Let’s get into it and find out!” 

“Hang on, what are the rules to this?” Semi asked, pulling Tendou back.

“I was getting to that, if you’d let me continue.” Tendou yanked his arm free and moved back into the middle of the circle. “This’ll be a fast paced competition! There’ll be three matches in total: two qualifying and one final! The qualifying matches will have three sets, each consisting of best three out of five battles, and the final match will have five sets. I’ll have my qualifier against Tsutomu since he’s sitting across from me, and since Hayato and Jin are already right next to each other, they’ll have a match too.” Tendou turned to Goshiki and smirked. “Sorry you gotta lose to me in the first match, Tsutomu.” 

“I won’t lose to you!” Goshiki yelled, sitting up on his knees and bouncing a bit. 

“We’ll see about that.” Tendou smiled, and the match began.

After only a minute and a half, Goshiki had lost.

Tendou patted him on the back as he slumped over and sulked. The third years laughed, giving encouragement and telling him it was okay. Goshiki hung his head low in embarrassment and crawled back to his spot in the circle. Yamagata and Soekawa scooted into the middle of the circle as the former leaned to the side and called out to Goshiki. 

“Don’t worry, kid, I’ll win this one for you!” He declared, cracking his knuckles and facing his opponent. Tendou counted them down and their match began.

In a similar fashion to Goshiki, Yamagata was wiped out in only two minutes.

Tendou laughed maniacally and cheered as Soekawa apologized with a smile. Yamagata flopped onto his back and groaned.

“Whatever, you just got lucky.” He complained and gave a defeated laugh as he rolled himself back to his spot in the circle. Tendou took his place in front of Soekawa and stretched his arms out, rolling his neck to the side in preparation.

“So,” he began, “it comes down to this. Two masters finally meet to face each other in combat. We’ve both proven ourselves to be the best of the best, but there can only be one true champion.” He glanced around himself and smirked, “And I think we all know who that’s gonna be, right?” 

“Yeah, Soekawa.” Reon answered, and the team laughed.

“Go Soekawa!” Semi cheered, joined by the others.

“Mean.” Tendou pouted, “You’re all so mean.”

“What do you mean? We’re just cheering on our dear friend.” Semi responded and snickered.

“I mean to me!” Tendou whined and glared at Semi and Reon. “Whatever, it doesn’t matter, I’ll show you all!” He sat up straight and gave his best intimidating stare to his opponent. “Get ready to be destroyed!” 

Soekawa smiled, and after an intense four minutes, was crowned the victor. 

Tendou cried out in defeat and fell to the ground as the rest of the team cheered. The third years made the most noise, clapping as Soekawa bowed. Goshiki still sulked in his spot but joined in on the clapping quietly, while the two second years remained silent where they sat. After congratulations were given, the room fell quiet. 

“So what now?” Yamagata asked, “Do we play another tournament?” The team looked to Tendou, who was still lying on the floor. He hummed in thought and shook his head.

“Nope.” He said, “I think we should leave Jin to his crown.”

“You just don’t want to get your ass kicked again.” Semi teased.

“Oh, shut up!” 

The two of them bickered between each other for the next few minutes, while the rest of the team mulled over what they should do. When they finished arguing, Soekawa gave a suggestion.

“If we’re going to play another game, let’s try one that takes a bit more time. The tournament went by way too fast.” He said.

“Yeah, no thanks to you, Mr. Rock-Paper-Scissors King.” Yamagata laughed. “But I agree, let’s find something that we can all play for a while.”

Once again, the team looked to Tendou for suggestions, and he responded by heaving a big sigh and sitting up. “Okay!” He began, “We’re gonna be stuck here for a while right? It’s already kinda dark outside, and we’re all sitting on the floor, so it’s sorta like a sleepover! Let’s bust out the classics then, shall we? How about a nice game of Truth or Dare?”

“No way in hell.” Semi shot him down immediately, “Not if you’re playing.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” 

“You’re going to ask a whole bunch of weird questions or make us do a bunch of weird dares, there’s no way I’m playing that game if you’re in it.” 

“Yeah, I agree with Semi.” Yamagata laughed, sitting up.

“Oh, like you’d be any better!” Tendou yelled, “Okay, fine then! We won’t play Truth or Dare. How about Never Have I Ever instead?” 

“My previous answer still applies.” Semi said, ducking his head to the side as Tendou practically lunged at him. The middle of the circle was empty now with Tendou back in his previous spot as he threw out suggestions, only to have them shot down by Semi.

“Okay, if you’re so good at filtering suggestions, how about you give one!” Tendou told him, crossing his arms.

“Okay, I will.” Semi answered. “I have a good one, it’s short and simple: Let’s play a game of FMK.”

“What’s FMK mean?” Goshiki asked, coming out of his silence. Semi and Tendou looked over at him, and then back to each other.

“Okay, so that one’s a no-go.” Semi decided. “I’ve got nothing then.” Goshiki tried to ask them what it meant again, but was ignored. Yamagata waved over the group’s attention and spoke up.

“I got it! Let’s play Spades!” He said.

“That requires a deck of cards, idiot.” Semi told him.

“Oh, right.” He paused and thought for a moment. “Oh! I know! Strip Poker!”

“Also needs a deck of cards.” Soekawa said, side eyeing him for his game choice.

“Shit. Well, that’s all from me.” Yamagata said and fell backwards again to lie on the floor.

The team was silent once again, each person trying to think of something they could do. Outside, the rain grew louder, until a bright flash of lightning illuminated the room, and a crack of thunder shook it, and the boys were left in darkness.

“Great. Now the power’s out.” Semi deadpanned. After stating the obvious, his attention shifted to his left toward the only source of light in the room. Sitting beside Tendou, Kawanishi tapped away on his phone, unfazed by the current situation. He sighed and rested his head on his knees. “Maybe we should take some inspiration from the youngins and just play on our phones.” 

“No, no, no.” Tendou said and waved his hand in Semi’s face, nearly hitting him. “This gives me an idea.” He turned to the group, “Anyone got a light?”

“My phone has a flashlight on it!” Goshiki said and jumped up, going to his bag and fishing out his smartphone. He turned it on and winced at how bright it was, then walked back and placed it in the middle of the circle. He went back to his spot beside Ushijima and looked at Tendou.

“Perfect.” Tendou smiled mischievously, pulling the phone closer to him and making it so that the light shone under his chin. “Time for some ghost stories.”

“What?!” Goshiki squeaked, scrambling forward and taking his phone back. “No! No ghost stories!” 

“Aw, what’s wrong Tsutomu, are you scared?” Tendou teased.

“N-no! I just don’t think it’s a good idea to mess with those kinds of things right now.”

“What do you mean, now’s the perfect time! It’s storming outside, it’s dark, and we could all use a little entertainment.”

“Last time we messed with ghosts they messed with us back! I don’t want to do that again!” 

“Oh, come on, it wasn’t that bad.”

“You guys left me alone in the bathroom overnight!” Goshiki turned the flashlight off of his phone and held it close to his chest. “You got tricked by a spirit pretending to be me and then forgot all about me!” He glared at everyone in the room and scooted back to his spot. “No ghost stories.”

“Okay, okay, fine. No ghost stories.” Semi gave in, “But could we at least still use your flashlight? There’s no light in here.”

Goshiki held his ground for a few more seconds, but eventually let his shoulders relax and reluctantly turned his flashlight back on. From the way his phone was angled, the light shined beside him, lighting up Reon, who was playing a game of solitaire by himself on the floor. Everyone stared at him, and he looked up, smiling sheepishly at being caught.

“You guys need something?” He asked.

“Reon what the hell?!” Yamagata yelled, sitting up and pointing at him. “You had a deck of cards on you this whole time?!” 

“Yes?” 

“Why didn’t you say anything earlier?! We could’ve had a game up and running by now!” 

“You guys seemed to be having fun arguing among yourselves.” Reon smiled and raised an eyebrow in amusement. 

“Oh my god, you dick.” Semi laughed. Beside him Tendou squinted his eyes and punched him in the shoulder. “Ow! What the hell was that for?”

“You’ve been sitting right next to Benkei this whole time. Why didn’t  _ you _ say anything?” Tendou asked.

“I didn’t notice it! I was too busy dealing with your shitty suggestions.” Semi defended, and pointed to the other side of Reon. “Tsutomu’s sitting next to him too, why didn’t he notice anything?” Goshiki perked up and tried to stammer out an excuse.

“He was probably too busy sulking over his loss.” Shirabu said from the other side of the circle.

“Kenjirou? You’ve been listening to us this whole time?” Tendou asked, shocked.

“You guys are way too loud to ignore.” He answered, Kawanishi nodding in agreement beside him. Goshiki pouted from across him and rose to his own defense.

“I wasn’t sulking!” He said, and Shirabu looked up from his textbooks to shoot him a judgemental look. “...Okay maybe I was sulking a little bit, but not for that long! I was just busy watching Ushijima-san draw!” Goshiki finished explaining himself, and now the team’s attention was on their captain.

Ushijima sat quietly in between Goshiki and Soekawa, and sure enough there was a small spiral notebook in his lap and a pencil in his hand. Despite the low light, he sketched across the page and seemingly took no notice of the whole team’s eyes being on him. Tendou stood up and lightly walked over to him, crouching beside him and Soekawa.

“What’cha drawing, Wakatoshi?” He asked, leaning in close. Ushijima glanced up at him and then back down at his notebook. 

“I’m drawing a sunflower.” He answered, and lifted up his notebook to show the team. Goshiki moved his phone over to the side to shine light on it. On the page were several drawings of a cartoon-like sunflower in a pot with happy eyes and a smile. Tendou let out an impressed noise and moved his face close to the notebook.

“Wakatoshi that’s so cool!” He cheered, smiling widely and throwing his hands out toward the notebook. “You’re such a good artist!” Ushijima thanked him and brought the notebook back down onto his lap. The light from Goshiki’s phone left to go elsewhere, but Tendou stayed by Ushijima’s side and looked over his shoulder.

“Say, Wakatoshi,” he started, resting his chin on his best friend’s shoulder and leaning his head to the side. “Do ya think you could try and draw me in that art style? It’s super cool.” Ushijima flipped his notebook to a new page and set down his pencil.

“How would you like me to draw you?” He asked.

“Oh, y’know, something cool, like a superhero, or a demon king!” Tendou told him, gesturing his hands to the side.

“A demon king?” Ushijima asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion. A shuffling noise sounded in front of them, and Semi appeared, squinting at Tendou.

“Lay off the suggestions, Tendou, don’t you know how annoying it is to ask an artist to draw you?” He scolded him.

“What do you mean? Wakatoshi doesn’t mind!” Tendou said, draping an arm across Ushijima’s shoulders.

“I don’t mind.” Ushijima repeated. Semi huffed and crossed his arms.

“Well you should.” He said, looking off to the side and shrugging his shoulders. “But if it really doesn’t bother you, it would be cool if you could draw me as a rock star or something…”

“You hypocrite!” Tendou called, laughing at him. 

Tendou and Semi devolved into another argument, while Ushijima tried his best to fulfill both of their requests. On the other side of the room, the circle had broken up into a separate group of team members. The two second years still sat in their own corner, but on their right, Soekawa, Yamagata, Goshiki, and Reon sat huddled in a group, lit up by Goshiki’s phone. Reon’s cards were strewn across the floor in front of them, and each held a few in their hands. They made their own noise in their game, and eventually drew the attention of Tendou and Semi, who butted their heads in.

“And what are you lot doing?” Semi asked, walking over and standing above Soekawa.

“We’re teaching Tsutomu how to play poker!” Yamagata explained, gesturing to the first year who appeared way too confident for his first ever game. 

“You better not be gambling real money with him.” Semi said, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

“Of course not! And it wouldn’t even matter if we did, ‘cause Tsutomu’s doing so well already.” 

“Yamagata-san has an IOU on one of my hoodies.” Goshiki said, looking up from his cards. Said Yamagata gave a nervous laugh and Semi stepped over Soekawa to sit himself in between Goshiki and his “teacher.”

“You need a better mentor, kid.” He said and took a look at the first year’s cards. After seeing how bad they were he shot Yamagata a glare and crossed his arms. “We’re starting over this game and this time I’m coaching him.”

“Can I still keep his hoodie?” 

“No.”

“Ooh! I wanna play too!” Tendou said and sat down in between Soekawa and Reon. He called over for Ushijima to join them and then turned around to face the second years as well. “Come on you two, enough being loners, time to join the group!” 

The two of them looked at each other and then begrudgingly got up from their seats and joined in on the game. 

“It was getting too dark to study anyway.” Shirabu said, closing his textbooks and putting his school supplies away. 

“At least you guys finally found something to do.” Kawanishi mumbled and shut off his phone, pocketing it and taking a seat next to Soekawa. Shirabu tried to sit next to him, but was dragged away and forced to sit next to Tendou instead, much to his disappointment. 

With the light from Goshiki’s phone as their guide, the team finally began a group game together, and once they began, the next couple hours of confinement in the club room passed by in an instant. Eventually the power came back on and the storm died down, and each of them packed up their belongings and left in high spirits. 

“We should have a game night like this more often!” Tendou remarked as they walked back to the dorms.

“As long as we can decide on a game before we start.” Semi laughed, and the rest of the team agreed. 

Each of them retreated back to their dorm rooms and said goodnight, preparing for the next morning’s practice. Tendou started up a calendar of game nights that the team could have in the future, talking Semi’s ear off the whole night long. By the time they finally got to sleep, Tendou was positive that his foolproof plan would ensure that none of them would ever be bored again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed! :D  
> You can find me on twitter @ scarfsketch for some of the artwork I've made this past week!


End file.
